Ocular inflammatory diseases are a significant cause for loss of vision. Recent evidence indicates that many uveitis entities are immunologically mediated. Thus, any fundamental study of uveitis demands competence in ocular immunology. To achieve this competence a sufficient level of knowledge and skill in basic immunologic research technology is sought through a Physician Scientist Award. Under the sponsorship of Dr. Jerry Y. Niederkorn and involvement in particular with (1) analysis of spontaneous immune rejection of syngeneic intraocular tumors and (2) development of a mouse model of lens-induced endophthalmitis, as well as other ongoing studies in general, an understanding of ocular immunology will be developed. Also, through consultation with R. B. Nussenblatt, M.D., clinical expertise in the evaluation and treatment of patients with uveitis along with exposure to current uveitis research will be obtained. A complete didactic program will be fashioned as well. Ultimately, as an independent investigator, the exploration of basic, immunologic questions in uveitis will be initiated. As further insight is gained in understanding uveitis improved means of diagnosing and treating uveitis patients in a developed clinical practice would ensue. Previous clinical training in vitreoretinal disease would provide the surgical ability that is occasionally necessary in caring for patients with uveitis.